<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>look good together by princessoftheworlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827689">look good together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds'>princessoftheworlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So when John Hart returns to help the team wrangle a few escaped prisoners from the fifty-second century, he smirks at Jack and Ianto conversing quietly in the boardroom, their heads nestled close together. “You boys look good together,” he tells them lecherously, “but you’d look better together with me in between.”</p><p>Jack turns to Ianto, eyes wide and suggestive. “Would you like to?”</p><p>Ianto shrugs and fixes John with an appreciative glance. “Why the hell not?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/John Hart, Jack Harkness/John Hart/Ianto Jones, John Hart/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>look good together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Jules! It's still Saturday in England, so I'm still on time! I hope you enjoy this John/Jack/Ianto threesome. I hope that you find it hot despite its length lmao.</p><p>This is the first threesome I've written, so I hope it turned out okay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Owen’s near-death at the hands of the Pharm, things at Torchwood settle into a bit of a lull. Martha returns to London, to UNIT. Gwen gets married. Tosh and Owen finally go out for a game of pool. And Jack and Ianto? Jack and Ianto only get closer and more comfortable together in what they may finally be able to deem a relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when John Hart returns to help the team wrangle a few escaped prisoners from the fifty-second century, he smirks at Jack and Ianto conversing quietly in the boardroom, their heads nestled close together. “You boys look good together,” he tells them lecherously, “but you’d look better together with me in between.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack turns to Ianto, eyes wide and suggestive. “Would you like to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto shrugs and fixes John with an appreciative glance. “Why the hell not?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The negotiations are swift, and one Saturday evening, while the rest of Cardiff is out drinking and clubbing, three men find themselves sitting on the ratty couch in Ianto’s flat. Ianto has never seen Jack or John so still, not when there was immanent sex in the offering, and realizes that from the smirk on John’s face and the glint in Jack’s eye, that they want to see the twenty-first century guy make the first move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs to find a way to break their little staring contest, so he clambers into John’s lap and kisses him, open-mouthed and messy, tongue probing the other man’s mouth. When he slowly turns his head, panting breathlessly, Jack is watching them with heavy-lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things move a bit faster after that.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” John groans obscenely, head thrown back, neck arched. “Oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do that again.” He lets out an obnoxiously loud moan </span>
  <span>into the pillows of Ianto’s bed where he’s positioned on his hands and knees, the sound not muffled in the least. Ianto really hopes his neighbors won't pick this night to complain about any noise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you stop?” asks Ianto, glaring, cock poised at the entrance of John’s slick, prepped hole. “I’m not even inside you yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a belligerent cat, John locks eyes with Ianto and only moans even louder, even more exaggerated. “You feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” His porn star dialogue falters when Ianto pushes inside of him in one savage thrust. John blinks, clenching unbearably tightly down on Ianto’s length. “Oooh, Eye Candy, you really do feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside me. So thick and hard.” He clenches down tighter, and Ianto hisses. “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As John’s walls flutter around Ianto, gripping him like a vice, Ianto’s eyes roll back into his head. His breath hitches, and he makes a strangled whimper. When he manages to recover some of his senses, he glances back at Jack: “Is he always this annoying?” He nudges John slightly with his hand. “Your dirty talk could use some work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” says Jack, seated in the battered armchair in the corner, stroking the weeping, hard cock that pokes up from between his spread legs. “John’s dirty talk sounds much hotter when he’s fucking you.” He tilts his head consideringly. “Or he’s got a large vibrating butt plug up your ass, and you’re trying to seduce the Bakarian ambassador out of his diamonds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto’s eyes flutter shut as he pictures that scene. It sounds like something to add to his fantasies for when he’s wanking when Jack’s away. Or for him and Jack to try on a boring mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eye Candy?” demands John, voice taking on a hint of a whine. He pushes back slightly onto Ianto’s cock pointedly. “I don’t have all day. You two sweethearts can converse later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody arsehole,” Ianto complains, thrusting forward. He sets a punishing rhythm, striking John’s prostate as best he can with every shove of his hips, and the man beneath him groans deep in his throat. “My. Name. Is. Not. Eye. Candy.” Each word is punctuated with a thrust that has John’s back arching, so his aim is definitely good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ianto</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” John gasps back. “Your point has been made. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” This time, it’s hissed out in genuine pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he’s still coherent,” Jack pipes up, “you’re not doing a good enough job.” The hand on his cock has stilled, dipping down to fondle his balls. As Ianto watches, he wets a finger with lube and slowly slides it inside himself, knees spreading wider. He must strike his prostate, because a moment later, his eyes widen, fluttering shut, and he whimpers. He slides another finger inside himself, beginning to finger-fuck his hole, and it becomes too hypnotic that Ianto forcibly tears his attention away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s pleasure-struck whimpers and grunts become background noise as Ianto focuses on fucking the words out of John. “This a good enough job for you?” He moans low in his throat as he pulls out completely and thrusts hard into the wet heat of John’s hole. No one answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later, Jack cries out sharply as he comes, release splattering all over Ianto’s carpet. Jack’s orgasm only spurs Ianto on. He fumbles for John’s cock and wraps a hand around the base, using John’s precum and some of the lube from before to stroke quickly. It takes once, two, three strokes before John explosively comes all over the both of them with a very loud shout that makes Ianto grateful for the sound-proofing he invested in for his flat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto would scowl, but he’s too busy snapping his hips savagely, chasing his own orgasm. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” he groans and then comes inside John.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men lay there on the bed, panting, Jack slumped in the armchair, before John sluggishly reaches between them and raises a finger-worth of his release to his mouth. His nose wrinkles. “I need to eat more vegetables.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto groans and buries his face in the crook of his arm. A few minutes later, he hears Jack shift, lifting himself from the armchair, and pad into the bathroom. Jack returns with a wet washcloth, which he uses to gently clean Ianto’s stomach, kneeling beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispers to Ianto, dropping a sweet kiss on his forehead. His eyes twinkle with mischief. “I’m going to be remembering you fucking John for days to come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Ianto blinks up at Jack, the washcloth warm against his skin. He watches as Jack moves around the bed to clean off John too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The two of you,” John says, smiling widely and stroking Jack’s hair, “are so sweet I want to gag.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack rolls his eyes while Ianto holds back a growl. As bloody attractive as John Hart is, his constantly running mouth really frustrates Ianto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“John has a very good mouth,” Jack had said very months ago as he and Ianto lay in bed, and an idea sparks in Ianto’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as all three men have recovered enough for round two, Jack having returned the washcloth to the bathroom, Ianto pushes John Hart to his knees on the carpet and shoves his cock down his throat. John goes willingly, mouth open for a remark, which Ianto takes full advantage of. He hears Jack chuckle behind him, but he doesn’t care, not when John’s throat is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight and hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>around his length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really like sticking your cock in me,” John notes in amusement when he pulls his mouth off of Ianto who glares at him. “I’m not complaining, but a little courtesy would be nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto cocks an eyebrow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Captain Hart,” he snarks. “Please suck my cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Behave,” says Jack with a gentle tap on Ianto’s shoulder from where he kneels behind him on the bed. He’s got a finger in Ianto, which quickly becomes another, as he preps him, purposefully avoiding Ianto’s prostate. Ianto retaliates by clenching down on his fingers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ianto</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said please,” replies Ianto and gets a light swat from Jack across his arse for his efforts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he has no more room in his mind for sarcasm as Jack slides his cock inside him, stretching him deep and full and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-so-good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A moment later, John’s mouth returns to his cock, and Ianto’s submerged with pleasure. There is warm wetness around his cock as John sucks lightly and traces his head with his tongue, and there is a thick, hard length up his arse. Ianto’s head is dizzy, ears beginning to ring as Jack fucks him in swift, short strokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always look good with me inside you,” Jack whispers into his ear, thrusting up and striking Ianto’s prostate. Bright colors explode behind his eyes. Sparks of desire strike up his spine. “Always so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He raises his voice, gazing down at John who gazes back up. Ianto feels like a butterfly pinned between their gazes. “I told you that John’s mouth was made for cock-sucking, Ianto. Doesn’t he feel absolutely fucking amazing around you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed, with the world swimming around him, Ianto only whimpers. He alternates between bearing down on the fullness inside him and fucking his cock down the delightful heat of John’s throat. John’s mouth only tightens on him, the other man bringing a hand to rub between Ianto’s aching balls, right at his perineum where he’s joined with Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a loud shout, Ianto comes down John’s throat, vision blacking out. When he recovers, Jack is still inside him, and John has clambered onto the bed beside him. He wraps a hand around his own cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could eat some more vegetables too,” he suggests, and Ianto slumps back against Jack, rolling his eyes at John.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep telling him that,” Jack replies, a hint of fondness in his voice, and then he only fucks Ianto harder and faster and much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>deeper, seeking his own pleasure now. He comes with a quiet hiss inside Ianto, and Ianto grunts as he feels Jack’s release trickling down his cheeks when Jack pulls out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, let me see.” John shoves Jack aside to peer at Ianto’s winking hole with the strings of white dripping out. “Spread yourself wider?” And Ianto does, pulling himself open with both of his thumbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto moans in surprise when he feels John’s slick tongue tracing his hole, cleaning up Jack’s release. Then John shoves his tongue inside Ianto, and Ianto’s eyes widen in surprise. He cries out loudly as John’s tongue flutters inside of him, teasing his walls, eating him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jack gasps, sounding like a man who has finally found a deity he believes in as he watches the two men.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, freshly-showered and fed and having had his brains sucked out of his cock by one Ianto Jones, John Hart stumbles out the door of Ianto’s flat. “Not leaving without this,” he says and proceeds to snog the living daylights out of Ianto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he pins Jack to the wall and does the same to the former Time Agent, finishing off by fondling Jack’s cock before whisking himself out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack and Ianto stare at each other with wide eyes, both their cocks obviously hard despite the rather exhausting night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we do that again some time?” Jack asks slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto nods vigorously in reply. “I’ll call John for next Saturday.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr <a></a><a href="http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on Twitter  <a></a><a href="https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik">here</a> to let me know how much you liked this fic or request a prompt. Also, please comment or drop a line below even if it's to telling me how you've been doing. I thrive on kudos and social interaction, especially in this day and age.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>